Pulse width modulation (“PWM”) is a technique routinely used to control the delivery of power to components in a system. For example, pulse width modulation may be used to control the delivery of power to lamps, motors, and solenoids in a vehicle. Using this technique, the duty cycle of a signal that supplies power to a component may be adjusted to alter the amount of power supplied to the component. As a particular example, the duty cycle of the signal may be decreased as power in the component approaches an upper threshold, which may help to prevent overheating or damage. In many conventional systems, microcontrollers are responsible for controlling the amount of power delivered to one or more external components.